The Mystic Crystal
by Zaidee Lighthart
Summary: Follow the adventure of Calla Evergreen as she travels the world and tries her hand at anything that comes her way, while continuously running into Ash on the road. Who was Calla Evergreen? Why, the reincarnated Harriet Potter of course. And where there is a Potter, there is bound to be trouble. Fem/Harry AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. And the idea of the creation of this AU is inspired by youtuber Dobbs video 'Pokemon Timeline Explained | Legendary and Mythical Pokemon'.

 **Date Posted:** Feb 5th, 2018

 **Words:** 4,264

 **Summary: (can't seem to write a good summary for this)**

Follow the adventure of Calla Evergreen as she travels the world and tries her hand at anything that comes her way, while continuously running into Ash on the road. Who was Calla Evergreen? Why, the reincarnated Harriet Potter of course. And where there is a Potter, there is bound to be trouble. Fem/Harry AU

 **Note:** This is a is new story, but honestly, I'm up in the air about it, so I'm just posting it and seeing what comes.

This story started sometime near the start of last year as a bit of fun and a laugh after re-watching the first season of Pokémon and remembering just how stupid, foolish and frustrating Ash can be. So, this story started with the full intent of just bashing Ash for a laugh.

I wrote out a draft for the first two chapters and a bit more, before I just left it to sit in my Stories folder and collect dust. Then this year, I began to think about it some more, and wondering how the heck the trainer's fit so much in their bags in the anime?! That led to me making this idea a crossover with Harry Potter and three rewrites later, we have the story to where it is now. Sort of.

I think LunarCatNinja and GiuliaZe must be saints if I didn't annoy the hell out of them with this story. But you know, people have different opinions on things and how they could be better, which is awesome because it can help you write something better, but this one just ran away from me. I stopped trying to think about it or write anything for two weeks, but even when I wasn't near my laptop, I couldn't stop thinking about 'ands', 'ors', and 'what ifs'. It was annoying the hell out of me. So finally, I've decided to just post it as is and see what comes.

Hopefully you'll like it as much as I was originally liking the idea. BTW, this is very much written in an alternative universe.

 **Update Feb 9th, 2018:** I made some small changes and mostly fixed a few mistakes.

* * *

 **Prologue**

In the dark expanse of space, there was nothing as far as the eyes could see. It did not matter in which direction one might look, there was nothing but an empty darkness, not even a light or shadow. But then suddenly, there was a sound – the sound of something being ripped apart by a great force – abruptly there was light, a light made up of such a sheer variety of colours that all one was able to perceive was a bright white light spilling from what appeared to be a torn and jagged pair of lips in the expanse of space. At first it would seem as if nothing more would happen, that those lips would forever light up the darkness, but then all too soon an object was spat out from between the lips.

What one would have only barely seen, was a shadow from within the bright lights. The shadow of a giant being leaning through the lips, hand stretched out as it gently released its cargo. The being was known only as Death, and as a thank you to the cargo it had just released for returning its three stolen items of power and righting her ancestors' wrong doings it gave the cargo a gift in return. The cargo was one of the last two descendants of the ones that wronged Death; the other that had continued to wrong Death by trying to cheat Death, it had watched her life closely and saw all her ups and her many more downs and hoped that this would give her a second chance.

The cargo that was the barely breathing and unconscious body of a seemingly slumbering petite young woman known as Harriet Potter. In passing her through death's doors and straight back into the stream of life without rebirth, it wasn't able to heal her of all the wounds she had retrieved in the other world, but it did clean her up as much as it could. Cleaning her once matted long black hair and dressing her in a flowing silver gown with a replica of a certain silver ring on one hand that had a black stone set in it, with a triangle within a circle and a line down the middle on it. All that remained of her past was a handful of lacerations and bruises that marred her pale skin. Now it was up to time, to see what would happen, as the young woman floated in the dark space and never moved, or gave any indication that she was alive, aside from the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

It's not clear if it was meant to occur, but from within the tear in space, strange energies began to flow out from between the lips and battle with the natural energies. What is even less clear, is if it was for dominance or something else. But gradually the separate energies began to bend and bleed together, forming a large white egg. The strength of these energies was so great, that as the egg was forming, a gravitational force began to form around the egg, pulling the only other object within that dark space, into the egg itself. Sealing the slumbering young woman within the egg as it sealed itself shut.

Finally, with a curious smile on its face, Death withdrew, and the rip in the space sealed itself shut, and vanished all together. As though it had never been there to begin with, leaving only the large white egg behind.

For many years it seemed as if nothing else would change, that the white egg would forever remain floating the darkness of space, cocooning the young woman within. Until one day, a crack formed on the egg, so small at first, that you might think it was a trick of the eyes. For a moment, one wouldn't be mistaken in thinking that nothing more would happen, but then in a great blast of light, the egg burst open and the cosmos was created, but in the middle of it all, a strange creature appeared, alongside the young woman.

The creature was huge, far larger than the slumbering young woman – for the most part it was white all over, with patches of grey on sections of its underside and face. It was tall, with four legs, and a somewhat long neck. One might say that its shape was similar to a horse or a llama, with long hair at the back of its head, that was grey on the underside and a similar tail, gold on the tip of its nose and the front of its pointed hooves. It also had jagged bumps along its long neck and coming from the top of its legs, but perhaps the strangest part about it, was the golden object, or was it truly a part of its body, that encircled its stomach, one circle all the way around, with two arms on either side that stretched out and held up two separate halves of a larger circle that never joined. And floating out from out the golden circle was eighteen coffin-shaped plates that glowed with the colours of the rainbow.

The creature was confused, it didn't quite understand why it was there. Where was it? What was it? That was when it saw the odd little being floating not too far from it, the one it knew was its egg mate. The being was so small compared to itself and it didn't seem to move or be aware. Yet it knew the tiny being was alive.

Curiously, it reached down and brushed its nose against the being. That was when it happened, where its nose touched the other being, abruptly there was a bright flash of coloured lights as it unintentionally used a power it would later come to call 'judgment', and suddenly it knew everything about the being before it. It saw all that she had seen, knew all that she knew and heard all her memories, thoughts and dreams. The knowledge overwhelmed it, causing it to feel great sorrow for its egg mate's past life, and all the pain that she had been through. But then, within its own mind, an idea began to form. Could it do it? With all the knowledge and understanding it now had, could it help its egg sister? Here in the space, she and it were the only two beings in existence, born before time, but what if it could change that?

Knowing that its plans would take an immense amount of time and that only her own powers were protecting her in space, it used its powers, encasing its egg sister within a crystal coffin, forever freezing her in time, waiting for the time it could give its sister a second chance at life.

With its sister safely tucked away, it decided that it needed a name and so, using the knowledge it had gained, it created a name for itself – Arceus. A mixture of several languages and meanings from its sister's old world.

Then it began its plans, giving light to the darkness and beginning to create a universe that was inspired by what she had known. But it also didn't copy her world, it wanted to create something new and amazing that she would hopefully love just as much if not more so than her first world. So, it created three beings, gods to rule under himself, to help. Arceus created Dialga, who controlled time, Palkia, who controlled space and Giratina, who controlled antimatter. Although, they would not be the last gods created for this new world Arceus had planned.

Palkia was light purple theropod-like creature, had a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong hornlike tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. It had stripes and markings of a darker shade of purple over it's body, with grey on its underarms, and around its waist. It had round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a grey rim encircling them and fins from their back. Its arms had extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist.

Dialga was a dark blue sauropod-like create with some grey metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which had a diamond in the centre. It also had various light blue stripes along its body, a fin-like structure on its back and three spines along the back of its neck. It had two long horns on the side of its head, that also extended down the side of its face to form two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three claws on each foot, of the same grey metallic look as its chestplate.

Giratina was a large grey serpentine-like creature with gold half rings circling the back of its neck, with six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. Its head had a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing to the back. A thick black vertical stripe runs all the way down its body, broken into pieces with red horizontal stripes. It had no legs, but six spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail.

Palkia's job was to help expand the universe, giving Dialga room to create new planets so that new life forms could be made, but as a result of Palkia's rapid expansion of the cosmos, an unexpected reaction occurred and what would become the first race of the lessor demigods was born. Known as Cosmog, they rapidly multiplied, as billions of Cosmogs' were scattered throughout the universe. It was a small creature with a gaseous body similar to a nebula, with two wisp-like extensions that served as arms and an ellipse running down its body. Its front and back were black in colour, with yellow eyes and two blue cheeks. It was an innocent creature, with an overly trusting nature. In time the many Cosmogs' would evolve and inhabit the many suns and moons throughout the cosmos.

When Palkia's job was complete, Dialga created the last of the planets, the last being the one Arceus's wanted to be the best and stated that it would be called Earth, home of the Mystic Crystal.

The Mystic Crystal was what Arceus's crystallised sister would become known by to all the creature's that Arceus created, or that were born indirectly because of Arceus, throughout the world. To many she would become a legend, a mythical item from before creation. But a Being that all those who helped in the creation of, could attest to as being real – Arceus's heart, some might even say. The nineteenth coffin that floated in the middle at the top of his back.

Eventually the first humans were born, but having seen its sister's memories, it didn't want to send her into rebirth just yet, so Arceus waited for more time to pass. For a time when it felt she could be truly happy. But then the meteor arrived and threatened the world that it had created for its sister. Acting fast, Arceus summoned all of its power and tackled the massive rock, destroying it. However, in the process Arceus lost its plates that gave it life and began to die, along with the crystal coffin it its sister slept in. Resulting in the crystal coffin being shattered, which, unfortunately that was only the beginning of it all. As the great force of it all caused a chain magical reaction and Arceus's sister was thrown through time and space and never seen again.

* * *

Magic is a curious thing. It has a certain level of sentience and doesn't always do what is meant to. But when you add fate and Potter luck? You're just asking for trouble.

Harriet Potter had lived an interesting life, she was born into a magical world that was divided by war. Then when the war was seemingly won, instead of growing up happy, with many joyful memories, she spent ten years in a cupboard being ridiculed and abused, knowing nothing of the world she was born into. That changed when she turned eleven and she finally found her way back to her roots in magic. She thought that just maybe it was over, that this would be when it would all get better.

At first it seemed like it might have truly been getting better, but the little things happened through the year, the broom incident, the troll and finally the end of the year with the stone. Alongside, several small things throughout the year. So, it wasn't perfect, but seemed like it was still okay. But then it happened again and again, each year, becoming worse than the last. Until what should have been her seventh year in the magical world. Instead of being in school, she and her two friends were on the run, and fighting for their lives. Then the final battle happened, that should have been the end of it. She fought, she died, she came back and beat the other sides' leader. That was it right? Wrong.

The leader may have been beaten, but the army certainly wasn't, and they were anything from crazy, power-hungry, to scared for their lives or just plain liked causing pain and fighting. Voldemort was gone, but the army kept on fighting. Giants, werewolves, vampires, spiders the size of cars, and grown dark wizards and witches. It didn't matter if the leader was gone, they still fought and the 'winning side' was losing numbers and power against all those different sides. Eventually they were all caught, killed or ran away. But in the end, it still didn't matter, none of it did, because the 'winning side' forgot one key thing – the other side held more power in the government.

When the fighting had finally stopped, and the wounded were treated, and Harriet was finally resting, they came. They came with a warrant for her arrest and no one could stop them in time, most were either too tired or wounded to help. They dragged her away, slapped her with some superficial crimes and chucked her through the veil of death with whatever she had on her, claiming that she was trying to take over the government. She never said a word, too tired and weak from battle wounds to fight any longer. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of the freezing cold darkness claiming her.

Only to wake up in a new world, reborn as a little girl named Calla Evergreen.

* * *

Calla Evergreen has long brown hair and bright blue eyes, and is the only child of Sofia Evergreen, a young single mother. As an only child herself, after the passing of her parents in a fire and finding herself pregnant at eighteen, Sofia struggled to get by, so she packed up anything of value and sold the big family home in Celadon City and moved to Pallet Town. In Pallet Town, she found that she wasn't the only young mother, as she met a married, but very alone, Delia Ketchum, and quickly became friends over the fact that they were both young single mothers-to-be. This would cause Calla to have many play dates with Delia's son Ash, later on.

Even though Pallet Town was called a town, the size its population meant that it was really only a village. Even so, Pallet Town was still quite big for a small country town, but small enough that everyone knew almost everyone else in town, and so it should come as no surprise, that everyone in town knew of sickly little Calla.

When Calla was born, she was born with a weak immune system and was almost always stuck in bed and needing Sofia's care. This meant that Sofia wasn't able get a job, causing Sofia and Calla to struggle to get by day-to-day. This also meant that most foods they ate were things grown in the garden, and most clothes they wore were either second hand or were handmade by Sofia.

Calla was sometimes so sick, that it was believed she might die before she reached the age of ten. That all abruptly changed when Calla was four-years-old. She had been so sick, that every day was treated as the last, but then one day, she was just suddenly better. The town called it a miracle, said it was the will of the gods, and that little Calla just didn't want to give up. Whatever it was, Sofia just cried with joy, that her little girl was better. After that Calla never seemed to get ill again.

What no one in town knew, was that on the night that young four-year-old Calla suddenly got better, there was magic at work. That night, young Calla truly did die, but as instantly as she had died, she was healed by the magical core inside her body that had, until now, slept for the last four years. But for every action, there must be a reaction, and when the core in young Calla woke up, it also awoke something else – Calla's memories of her past life as Harriet Potter. Not that she understood what they were at the time. She just thought they were odd dreams, that were sometimes sad, sometimes happy and sometimes scary, but always magical.

The next day, a young Calla woke up from a strange dream about a girl called Harriet Potter, who found out she was a witch when she was eleven. She felt as though there was something important about it, but she didn't understand why. She just knew that she had always been very sick and now she suddenly felt better. She was so excited that she ran down stairs to her mother and hugged her with joy.

"Mummy, I don't hurt anymore!" she cheered.

Sofia was so shocked by the sudden hug from a seemingly healthy Calla, that she dropped the spatula she was using to make breakfast.

"Calla?" Sofia asked in shock. "Wha- What are you doing out of bed?"

Calla giggled, "Silly Mummy, I told you. I don't feel sick anymore!" She explained once more.

Sofia got down on her knees and hesitantly reached out to Calla, before resting her hands on either side of Calla's face, as she stared at her, searching for any sign that she was still ill. But she couldn't find any sign that her little girl had ever been so ill. In shock, she called the town doctor and asked for him to come check her, but he could find no sign that Calla had been sick.

That day, Sofia spent the whole day watching over Calla as she played, but nothing changed. But while she played, Calla thought, she was very bright for her age, and she saw how her Mummy and the doctor reacted, and she knew that she was very lucky and that something magical had happened last night. So, she made a promise to herself, that she would use the chance she was given and learn everything she could, take every chance she had, and always give it her best.

The next day, began Calla's new lease on life, as she convinced her Mummy to let her go to the Pallet Town preschool. She had always wanted to go, because it sounded so fun to get to play with other children and make pretty artwork for Mummy, but because she was often so sick, she had never been able to go. Pallet Town's population was so small, that the preschool and primary school were all in one shared location, with the preschool only being separated by a fence around their playground area. There were only a few handful of children Calla's age, but Calla only really knew one, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, whose name was Ash Ketchum, he was the son of Sofia's good friend Delia. But Calla soon learnt that Ash could be frustrating to be around, as he loved to cause trouble and hardly ever payed attention is class. But because of their mothers, they had a tentative friendship, that was not helped by the fact that they were both bullied for one reason or another, mostly because of their lack of father figures. And even though she started school late, Calla kept to her promise and worked hard, slowly proving how bright she can be, as she slowly rose to be the top of the class, while Ash hardly ever payed attention and remained at the bottom.

That was perhaps the biggest difference between Sofia and Delia when it came to being young mothers. Delia took on more of a sisterly role to Ash, while Sofia took on a more motherly role with Calla. That's not to say that Delia wasn't a good mother, she was. She was very strict about Ash being polite and always being clean and told him off when he caused to much trouble, but she never forced Ash to focus on his studies.

With Calla at school, Sofia was able to get a part-time job at the only restaurant in town, that was owned and run by Delia's family for three generations. Then, when preschool finished, Sofia would pick up and watch Calla and Ash. This made the other children and adults assume that they were best friends, but again they were only half right.

Being one of the only girls close to her age in the town, Calla spent most of her time doing her own thing when she wasn't playing with Ash. So, when she began to read everything she could on Pokémon and the world, Delia, who had once been Professor Samuel Oak's assistant when she was younger, offered to introduce Calla to him, so that she could borrow some books from him, because she knew that Sofia didn't have the money to buy her many and the town didn't have a library. And if she spent a lot of time with Delia and her Mum learning to cook and look after herself, neither of them thought there was anything wrong with a little girl wanting to play house.

It was through Professor Oak that that Calla met Gary and Daisy, his grandchildren. Gary was the same age as Ash and her, with mahogany hair and dark viridian green eyes, while Daisy was five years older, with long mahogany hair like her brother and her Grandfather's blue eyes.

The reason she didn't really know Gary before then, was because Gary had asked his grandfather to allow him to go to a better school than Pallet Town's and travelled two hours to and from school, to go to a more expensive school in the next town over. But honestly, Calla wasn't complaining, Gary was an egotistical brat, that thought he deserved the world handed to him on a silver platter, just because a hundred years ago, his ancestor, Finnian Oak, was considered to be an extraordinary Pokémon trainer because he was ranked 921 in the TOP 10 thousand trainers. It was the highest position ever achieved by a resident of the Pallet Town, and because of it, Finnian Oak was honoured as a hero by the town and the Oak family was held in high regard. Yet, while Gary was a brat, his sister Daisy, was one of the kindest people in the town and Calla got along really well with her.

Slowly time past, and Calla continued to learn and spent most of her time with her Mother, Daisy or Professor Oak. Ash was really her only friend her age, but she could only handle his antics in small doses. Not to mention his sheer laziness and lack of knowledge could be frustrating at times. Gary was often around too, but she just couldn't stand how he was always trying to bait Ash and her, and of course, Ash always responded. Sometimes she would too, but for the most part, she tried to ignore Gary.

It was her sixth birthday, June 1st, that something amazing happened. She and Ash were climbing separate trees and hiding from Gary, when she slipped and fell. But instead of falling and hurting herself, she floated to the ground. Thankfully, no one else was around to see it, or she was afraid of how they might have reacted, hopefully they would think it was a pokémon helping her though. That was when she first began to question the odd dreams she always had.

After that, she often spent time in the woods, trying to make other things happen, like making a stone float or a flower bloom, but it didn't always work and in the beginning, it took so long to get another reaction like the first, that she was beginning to think that maybe it really was a pokémon that saved her. But then, in her anger, she made the stone she was glaring at fly into a nearby tree.

She was so shocked that it really worked, but also really excited. Did that mean she had magic? Was she a witch like the girl in her dreams? What else could she do? After that, training in secret with her magic, became a part of her daily routine, as she used her dreams to guide her. Slowly gaining more control as the years went by.

Soon she would be ten, and next April, on the first, she would be able to begin her Pokémon Journey.

* * *

 **Note:** I know that Arceus is said to have 16 plates, but isn't each one of them meant to represent one of the elements pokémon can use? But isn't there now 17 of those? Nor counting normal. That's why I made it 17.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** On the first chapter.

 **Date Posted:** March 21st, 2018

 **Words:** 5,583

 **Summary:** Follow the adventure of Calla Evergreen as she travels the world and tries her hand at anything that comes her way, while continuously running into Ash on the road. Who was Calla Evergreen? Why, the reincarnated Harriet Potter of course. And where there is a Potter, there is bound to be trouble. Fem/Harry AU

 **Authors Note:** Before I forget. Thank you to those few that reviewed, it was lightning and helped me to keep writing. =) And thank you to the rest of you who silently favored or followed this story. It was a larger response then I was honestly expecting for this story. Thank you all.

I don't really know what to write, right now. To be honest, I'm a bit bored of 'everything' right now and I just feel blah. If 'blah' can even be a word. XD Guess it is right now. But I at least made myself finish editing this chapter for you. I hope you like it, and I have one question for you all.

According to something I read, I think it was Bulbapedia? I really can't remember at this second. Anyway, according to something I read, when writing about Pokémon – like say a group Mankeys as an example – if you are writing about more then on at a time, there is no 's' on the end, etcetera. Its apparently still just Mankey, even if you are writing about a group. So, in this chapter, that's what I have done. (In case you read it and start thinking 'What the hell?', or 'Why are there so many mistakes with the names of the pokemon!?') But I want to know if you think it is as weird as I think it is? And if you think I should just write it with 's' on the end, etcetera, anyways, when I'm talking about more than one Pokémon.

(It just feels weird to even ask this… XD Although, I think I might just be terrible at trying to explain it too. On with the story.)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Calla lazily woke up, blinking as she tried to get sleep from the corners of her eyes. She groaned, as she reached out blindly for her blaring alarm clock, when she suddenly sat up in excitement as she remembered what day it was – April first! To be more precise, April first after her tenth birthday. It had been six years since she stopped getting sick and began to have the odd dreams that she now believed were memories of her past life. But today was the day that she would finally begin her journey as a Pokémon trainer!

The thing that many believed was a rite of passage, once you turned ten years old. And the one thing that she had believed, for the longest time, that she might not have been able to do until she was older, because of money.

* * *

A much younger Calla was wearing her favourite outfit, which consisted of a short-sleeved white jacket with a pale green singlet exposing her mid-drift, pale blue shorts and runners, as she made her way to the Professors for a new book to read. She grinned as she finally reached the bottom of the steps to Professor Oak's lab, and quickly rushed up them, two at a time, to ring the doorbell.

"Back again Calla?" An older man, with short grey hair and blue eyes, in a white lab coat asked, with an amused smile as he let the young girl inside.

"Of cause Professor Oak," She answered, as she swung her yellow backpack off her back and began to open it, as they walked. "That last book about known pokémon types was great." She grinned as she held it out to Oak. "To think there are already fifteen known types of pokémon! What else will they one day find?"

Oak smiled as she rambled on about all the facts she had learnt from the last book. "You know, at this rate, I'm not sure how many more books I have left, that you haven't already read," Oak joked, as he put the book on a shelf, before walking along, as he looked for another book for Calla to read.

"I don't know about that Professor Oak. I'm sure that you know more then I'll ever know! And you're always learning new things too," Calla said as she walked beside the Professor, "I only wish I could see it all for myself," Calla sighed down heartedly, "But it seems like that won't happen anytime soon," she looked up at Oak with a grin, "But that's okay. Because I know Mum is trying her hardest for the both of us."

Oak put the book he had been about to grab back on the shelf, as he turned to face Calla. "Calla, that's something I've been thinking about." Calla gave him her full attention as he spoke, "Of the children almost of age from the current group of potential trainers, you are by far the most mature and prepared for the world out there. I've already spoken to your mother about it, and provided that is what you want, I will be happy to pay for your pokémon trainers licence. You can think of it as an early birthday present." He smiled while Calla tried to protest, but was too surprised to speak, "And maybe, if it makes you feel better, you could repay me, by helping me complete my dream of discovering every type of pokémon in the world?" he added as an afterthought.

Calla seemed to freeze for a second, before she leapt forward and hugged Professor Oak. "Yes, YES! Thank you, Professor Oak!" she pulled away slightly to look up at him, with tears of joy in the corners of her eyes and a huge grin on her face, "Thank you, I'll do my very best to help! Ash and Gary may want to become Pokémon Masters, but I just want to see the world, travel and explore. Anything else that happens will be dealt with as they come." she said excitedly.

When she left the lab with a new book in her bag, she ran all the way home and crashed into her mother, as she rushed to hug her.

"I can become a pokémon trainer, Mum!" she grinned at her mother.

Sofia smiled gently, "I'm glad Calla. I know how much you love pokémon. I'm just sorry that I couldn't pay for your licence, for you."

"That's okay Mum. I know how hard you try, and I may not have many things other children in town have, but I have things that you made just for me! And that's even better!" Calla grinned.

The next few weeks, Calla had been a ball of energy, as she and her mother worked together to gather what they felt she would need while travelling. Something that was made easier when Calla was able to cast an undetectable extension charm on her bag and made it far larger on the inside. Not that the 'undetectable' part of the charm mattered much, but it was the only large scaled one that she knew of from her dreams, and it had taken her a lot of practice to get it right.

* * *

Down stairs, Calla found that her Mother was waiting for her at the table, with a small gift wrapped in old newspapers.

"It's not a Pokémon league hat, but I made this for you, for the trip." Sofia held out the gift.

"Thanks, Mum," Calla unwrapped the gift to discover a white cap, with a pale green band around it. "I love it Mum!" she said, as she wrapped Sofia in a hug.

"Now eat your breakfast and then we can go get your first pokémon." Sofia ordered.

Calla was quick to eat her breakfast before she grabbed her bag by the door, chucked on her shoes and rushed out the door, like the house was on fire.

"I'll meet you there, Mum!" she called out, as she ran.

Finally, she was about to take her first step to becoming a Pokémon trainer!

When she turned the corner to the Professor's lab, she caught a glimpse of the back of a fellow trainer, as they ran over the hill in the distance. Causing her to wonder who they were and where they were from in the Kanto region.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she barely knocked, before she all but ran inside once the door was opened.

"I can see someone is eager to start their adventure," Professor Oak teased as he led her to the lab.

"Well of course, I just can't wait Professor." She grinned, all but bouncing off walls in anticipation.

"Well, you just missed two of your fellow trainers, who took Charmander and Squirtle, respectably. Which means, that just leaves you with Bulbasaur." He explained as he opened the case that the three starting pokémon's pokéballs had been help in and handed Calla the remaining red and white pokéball that had 'Bulbasaur' engraved in green script on the front of it. She didn't ask about Ash and Gary, because she knew he had something special for his grandson and that he would find something for Ash. Normally, there were only three new trainers at one time, but this time was a bit special.

"I don't have a complaint in the world. Thank you, Professor. I can never thank you enough for giving me this chance."

"Always willing to help. But before you go, take these to help you start your journey," he handed Calla six new pokéballs and a small rectangular red item that Calla guessed was the pokédex Professor Oak had vaguely told her about before. "Six pokéballs to help you start and the pokédex. It's an encyclopedia of pokémon that is continually being added to and with your help I may yet finish it."

Putting the pokédex and Bulbasaur's ball in her pocket and the other pokéballs in her bag for now, she got ready to leave, she hugged him. "I'll be going then Professor. Thank you again."

When she reached the bottom of the stairs with the professor, her mother was waiting for her with a small group of friends from the town, all wishing her good luck. Her Mother gave her a quick hug before wishing her on her way.

On the hill, just on the edge of town, Calla couldn't help but take a glance back at the town one last time. From the hill, she could see most of the town, although, the sight that greeted her was an interesting one to say the least. Gary was at the labs gate, surrounded by his loyal fans and acting as if he was to be crowned King. No surprise there, but the most interesting part was the sight of Ash, running down the road in his pyjamas. She could only guess that he had overslept, something that didn't really surprise her too much. But wanting to start her journey, she didn't stay to watch the rest.

* * *

Calla had walked far enough to be out of sight from the town and all around her was hills, long grass, open fields and forests in every direction. Feeling that she had walked far enough to be out of view of the town, she decided to have a small break, properly meet her first pokémon and rearrange her things for easy reach.

Settling under a tree, off the side of the path, Calla took out the six pokéballs that the Professor gave and stuck silver stickers with a large pink star on the top of each of them, so that she knew they were hers, and put one back in her bag, before she attached other five to the special belt that her mother had travelled all the way to Viridian City to get her for her last birthday, in preparation for this journey. The belt could hold a trainer's six pokéballs that they were using at that time and had a small pouch attached to hold a few key items for easy reach, which she had case a smaller version of the expansion charm on. In the pouch, Calla had put the other parts of her tenth birthday present, a map, a compass and a copy of both the Kanto Region Travellers Guide book and the Pokémon League Guidelines. Both books were great because the first told you all about the many towns and cities in the region, the Pokémon gyms, events and holidays, and other useful information and the second book told you about the rules, a more detailed account of the gyms, the elite four and so on.

Next, to figure out the ins and outs of what it could do, she pulled out her pokédex from the Professor. The front flipped open and pressing a button, it lit up and gave her options to select from. If she remembered, Professor Oak had said something about it being a trainers ID.

"Ah, there it is," she mumbled to herself as she pressed a few buttons and a voice began to talk as her photo appeared on the screen.

"I'm Dexter. A pokédex programmed by Professor Oak, for pokémon trainer Calla Evergreen of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Calla with information and advice regarding pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced." It spoke as it showed a digital version of her trainer card, with a lot more information than the basic card.

"Good to know it is also my ID if I ever need it," she spoke to herself in thought, as she placed it in the pouch on her belt and took out Bulbasaur's ball from her pocket, and like the others, stuck a sticker on the top of it. "Bulbasaur, come on out!" she called as she held it out in front of her.

There was a small flash of light, and there before her stood her Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur looked around in slight confusion, before it finally acknowledged Calla, tilting its head in question. "Bulbasaur?" It seemed to be asking something.

"Hello Bulbasaur," Calla smiled, "My name is Calla Evergreen and I've just begun my journey as a pokémon trainer. You were given to me by Professor Oak to help me start my journey. So, I really hope that we can work together as a team and be friends."

Bulbasaur seemed to think for a second, before it nodded its head, "Bulba, bulba, bulbasaur," it said with a smile.

Calla smiled, "I'm glad you will give me a chance Bulbasaur. I know that most trainers don't bother, but may I give you a nickname Bulbasaur?" she asked.

"Bulbasaur," it seemed to agree as it nodded its head again.

Calla thought of a few different names, but none of them felt right, and when she tried a few of them, Bulbasaur seemed to agree with her, before Calla finally had a name they could agree with.

"Leaf, from now on I'll call you Leaf," Calla decided. Bulbasaur made a noise of agreement, "Come on, let's start our journey." Calla said as she began to walk again. This time with Leaf by her side.

They hadn't walked very far, when Calla spotted her first pokémon off to the side of the path in the tall grass. It was small in size with purple fur and seemed to be foraging for food.

"A Rattata!" she whispered in excitement. Leaf looked at the rattata, before glancing up at Calla, waiting for her command.

"Leaf, tackle attack!" Calla called as she pointed at the Rattata.

Leaf charged and hit the unsuspecting Rattata in the side, throwing it backwards. It hissed once it had pushed itself up and turned to face its attacker. It didn't waste time, using its tail whip to try and knock Leaf off centre, following up with a tackle, that knocked Leaf backwards slightly.

Calla was watching while going over the facts she knew in her head, hoping Leaf would win. She would hate to go home before her journey even began. On average, Rattata was said to have higher base stats in both speed and attack, but Bulbasaur had higher stats in defence, so it would really be a question of who would win.

Leaf growled, causing the Rattata to flinch, as Calla ordered Leaf to use tackle again, the force of which knocked the Rattata into a nearby tree, dazing it.

Calla didn't waste the moment, resizing a pokéball, she threw it at the downed Rattata. The ball opened as it hit its target and pulled it into the ball. The following seconds had Calla holding her breath, as the ball shook ever so slightly while the Rattata tried to escape. But finally, the ball stopped moving.

Calla grinned, "We did it Leaf!" she called as she went and picked the ball up. "With your help, I caught my first pokémon, a Rattata!"

Feeling proud of herself, Calla released her new Rattata from the pokéball and named it Chip, before she gave them both a bite of the basic pokémon food she had made in advance, to give them some energy back. They seemed to like the basic food well enough, as they made sounds of enjoyment. Knowing how to make food for pokémon was one of the many things Calla had taught herself, read or learnt from Professor Oak over the years. For now, though, she only had basic general food, because she didn't know what type of pokémon she would start her journey with. After they had eaten, she returned them both to their pokéballs, and placed them on her belt, letting them rest, as she continued her journey.

She had walked for some time, when she encountered her second wild pokémon, a Pidgey, that was resting in the hollow of a tree. She almost instinctively reached for Leaf's ball, when she remembered that grass type pokémon were weaker to flying types, and instead reached Chip's ball.

"Go Chip!" she called as she released her Rattata, drawing the Pidgey's attention and possibly confusing Chip, as she realised that she had forgotten to ask his opinion about the name in all her excitement at catching her first pokémon.

A quick tackle to the base of the tree, had the Pidgey shaken from its spot with a squawk of surprise and made it more than a little annoyed at being disturbed, as it swooped at Chip, before landed gracefully on the ground.

Chip turned around and stared the Pidgey down as he waited for orders. "Chip, use quick attack!" Calla ordered, using speed in the hopes of winning.

Chip barely managed to catch the Pidgey in time, as it tried to take flight, knocking it backwards, dazing it as it hit the tree. Chip then followed up with a second tackle for good measure, before Calla quickly threw a pokéball, and hoped that it wasn't too soon, but was afraid the Pidgey might fly away once it recovered.

The ball hit, and the Pidgey was caught. One… – two… – three times the pokéball rocked from side to side, each second felt like hours as Calla waited for the ball to stop moving, before it finally stopped.

"Yes!" Calla cheered, at another successful catch and couldn't help but do a bit of a dance in all of her excitement.

This time when she released the Pidgey and gave Chip and it a bite of food for more energy, she played the yes and no game to discover that its gender was female and nicknamed her Alita. Which Alita was pleased enough with, before she returned them both to their pokéballs for more rest.

What a great start to her journey, Calla couldn't help but feel, she had caught two pokémon and the day was only about half way over.

* * *

It was some time later that day, that the next pokémon Calla met was a bit of a shock, because this time it was the pokémon that found her. She had decided to walk off the track for a bit and see what she could find in the forest and had been walking for some time, when a Mankey stole the payapa berry she was about to snack on.

Annoyed at having her food stolen right from under her nose, Calla didn't think as she called upon the first pokéball she had grabbed on her waist and released it. There was a cry of a bird, as Alita soared into the air, seemingly emulating Calla's frustration.

"Tackle that thieving Mankey! And get my payapa berry back!" she screamed as she realised that she had released Alita. A lucky thing really, when she remembered that fighting types were weak to flying type pokémon. It was then that she realised there was a small group of Mankey in the trees that were watching the show and cheering the fight on.

The Mankey that was battling managed to avoid Alita's attack and then proceeded to stare Calla down, as it shoved the berry in its mouth and ate it in one bite.

"You little–!" she started, but could only growl in frustration, "That was mine! I found it and I'm hungry!" The Mankey just laughed, annoying Calla even more, she gave Alita further orders, "Alita sand-attack, then use tackle again!" The Mankey wasn't laughing now, as it was blinded by sand and then knocked on its backside from the tackle. Calla vaguely noticed that the other Mankey weren't cheering now, but she was so focused on the fight, that they had become background noise to her. "Quickly, tackle one more time, don't let up!" she yelled.

Alita, swooped down, again and again, using a combination of sand-attack and tackle, knocking the Mankey about and evading any of its attacks, until it was dizzy from constantly spinning on the spot to try and get a hit. Finally, Calla threw a ball and caught the Mankey, but there was no time to celebrate, as she finally realised that the other Mankey that were watching were now angry and starting to thrash about.

She froze for a second, not sure what to do, there was no way she could fight that many. Finally, her brain caught up with her and she called Alita back, before she ran in a random direction, the Mankey hot on her heels. She ran through what seemed like half the forest, until she hid in a hollow log and watched as they ran past her. She stayed in that log for another half an hour, just to be safe, before she crept out and found that she was on the edge of a cliff, with a waterfall to the side and a river below. It was a beautiful view, so she decided to release all her pokémon and finally have a late lunch. But not before she gave her Mankey a name.

Glaring at Mankey after it was released, Calla spoke, "For stealing my food, your nickname is Abu, after the monkey in the book that Professor Oak gave me one year, called Aladdin." She growled out, before handing them all some more of the pokémon food she had premade.

She was only about half way to Viridian City and already, she had caught four pokémon. It was more than she had ever thought she would have on her first day. At the most, she was only expecting to catch one or maybe, if she was real lucky, two pokémon!

Thankfully, her mother had packed a lot of fruit for her to eat, which she shared some of with her pokémon, while she ate her fill. She would have to create more personalised pokémon food in the future. Something she was sure would be full of trials and errors.

She was just packing up and putting all her pokémon in their balls, when she could swear she heard someone yelling what sounded like 'Pikachu'. But when she didn't hear it again, she put it to the back of her mind and finished packing up. Having been chased by the Mankey, she wasn't quite sure if she knew where the path was anymore, but she felt she had a rough idea of the direction it was in. So, it shouldn't be too hard to find it, she thought to herself.

Unfortunately, she didn't get more time to think about it, because that was when Ash burst through the bushes behind her, in his favourite Pokémon League Expo hat that was red and white with a green, stylized "L" on the front; (the same hat that Calla helped him to write so many postcards for as a birthday present), with his blue and white, yellow trimmed, short sleeved jacket, light blue jeans and a black t-shirt, while carrying a yellow pokémon and being chased by a flock of angry Spearow far larger than the small handful of Mankey that chased her.

She wanted to ask what he had done, but the Spearow were closing in fast and she knew from all her readings, that Spearow had no trouble attacking humans when angered. If it was a smaller group she, might have tried to battle them, but like with the Mankey, there was just too many of them, only far more. There was no time to think about it, as Ash looked at her and then the river below, giving her no explanation, before he turned his hat around; a habit of his when he tried to be serious about something, and yelling, "Here we go!" as he jumped off the cliff. Calla only had a second to think about it, before she followed him into the rushing river below.

The rushing water current was strong, as it dragged her under the surface and downstream at a fast pace. It was also cold and full of pokémon and fish, as she found out when she got slapped in the chest by a Magikarp that she wrapped her arms around on instinct, hoping, in the fear of the moment, that it would help her somehow.

The Magikarp did help somewhat, but mostly it was her own force of will that helped her breach the surface of the river, as she took deep, desperate breaths, gasping as she tried to fill her lungs with air. Then, with a lot of effort, she managed to swim to the edge of the river and chucked the Magikarp up, before she began to drag herself out. She had no idea where Ash was, but she was positive that he was still in the rivers freezing grasp.

After dragging herself out of the river, she subconsciously threw a pokéball at the Magikarp. After getting slapped by it in the face and chest and battling the river with it, she felt that she was within her right and was most definitely catching the damn thing. Besides, Magikarp may be considered weak by many, but what they often forgot was that a Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, the dragon of the sea.

But right now, she didn't have time to think about that, as she put the pokéball carrying the newly dubbed Haku, on her belt and began to run along the side of the river, as she frantically tried to spot Ash.

She arrived some distance behind a girl fishing, just in time to see Ash fly out of the river on the girls fishing line of all things, and crash-land onto the riverbed. She was about to thank the red hair girl, when she heard what the girl said.

"Nah, it's just a kid."

'What the heck does she mean by 'it's just a kid?!' Calla wondered as she made her way over at a slightly slower pace than before, able to see that Ash was mostly okay, and wanting to see what would happen, while feeling annoyed that anyone could say that about someone they just pulled out of a river and that was clearly coughing up water.

"Oh!" she suddenly squealed in excitement, "And a pokémon! Oh, are you okay?" the girl asked in a slightly higher pitch, trying to be cute. For a second, Calla was about to forgive the girl for her last thought, until she saw what happened next, after Ash replied.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said with a small smile of gratitude for being saved.

Suddenly there was a loud echo, as the girl brutally slapped Ash across the face, causing his head to snap to the side with the force, and making Calla see red. 'Who the heck did she think she was?! You don't just go around slapping strangers!' Calla thought to herself, trying not to rage out loud.

"Not you!" the girl yelled, "Look what you've done to that poor little thing!" she screeched, "Is it breathing?" she then asked, sounding much more subdued and worried, as if she hadn't just assaulted a stranger.

"Uh, I think so," Ash said, looking worriedly down at his pokémon and probably still in shock from the near drowning and sudden slap. By this stage Calla was right behind the girl and was feeling very pissed off for her friend about the girl's lack of care for Ash's wellbeing. Calla was worried for the pokémon too, but she knew that Ash would never intentionally let a pokémon get so injured.

"Well, don't just sit there–!" the girl began, but Calla had heard enough.

"Do me a favour and shut up now!" Calla growled from behind the girl, causing her to jump and Ash to blink and look up in shock, not realising she had been there. Calla used the girls stunned silence to walk over to Ash and helped him to his feet.

"I don't know what you did to piss those Spearow off, but they won't have stopped just because you jumped off a cliff. But if you hurry, you might be able to outrun them and get to Viridian City, where there is a pokémon centre that you can heal your pokémon at." Calla explained, "It's just over that way," Calla pointed in the general direction she had been headed before she ran into Ash, and having since gotten her bearings back, thanks to a quick and silent point me spell and the use of her compass, so that no one else saw it.

Just as she finished saying that, they could see the flock of Spearow in the distance and began to hear them. Ash didn't wait around, he ran up the slight slope and put his pokémon the basket at the front of a bike that clearly belonged to the other girl and rode off, even as the girl ran up asking what he thought he was doing.

"I'm borrowing this!" Ash called back, as he took off.

"Hey, hey, that's my bike!" the girl cried.

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash called over his shoulder, causing a snicker to slip past Calla's lips as she tried not to laugh at it all. 'Served the girl right for being a brat,' she couldn't help but think.

Thankfully the girl didn't hear her, because she was already running after Ash and trying her best to keep up. Good thing, she was so good at running. She had a lot of practice, what with running from bullies, Ash and even Gary at times. Not to mention when she would run around town for her mother or to Professor Oaks lab for a new book or helping him care for the pokémon he looked after for other trainers.

Calla was fast, but Ash was on a bike. They had just rushed through a path lined with tall trees on either side, and Calla had just reached the edge of an open field, but Ash was some way ahead of her and the flock of Spearow had completely overlooked her and were hot on Ash's tail. Somewhere in the long run, it had also begun raining heavily and there was lightning in the sky overhead and it was genuinely starting to look really bad, what with the dangers of being struck by lightning. Not the best thing to run in and even less to ride a metal bike in.

She could only watch with worry, as up head, Ash vanished over the edge of a slight hill, followed shortly after by the sound of something crashing and Ash crying, "Pikachu!" Calla could only just hear Ash over the storm and the cries of the many Spearow, as she gradually caught up. She couldn't see Ash anymore, but she knew he wasn't far because the Spearow were going crazy over one area not too far ahead.

She had just reached the edge of the slight hill and could now both see and hear Ash speaking.

"Spearow! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world number one Pokémon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me!" Calla couldn't hear the rest as he wasn't yelling anymore. But then suddenly the Pikachu moved and ran up Ash's back before jumping from his shoulder. There was a great big flash of lighting that was frankly insane, as the Pikachu made a loud yelling-like noise and then suddenly it was over. Many of the Spearow were flying away, but a few fell to the ground, unconscious. Along with Ash and his Pikachu.

The lighting show also seemed to mean the end of the storm as the rain began to slowly ease up, before stopping all together and the sun came back out. If she didn't know any better, she would think there was some sort of magic behind it.

Worried, Calla made her way over to Ash, checking that both Ash and his Pikachu were relatively okay and was glad to see that they were for the time being. Though the Pikachu really did need medical care. She reached down and grabbed one of Ash's pokéballs from his belt and threw it at one of the downed Spearow, along with throwing her one of her own remaining pokéball to catch one. Waste-not, want-not and all that, she thought, since there were a few of them.

She placed her pokéball back on her belt, giving her 6 pokémon already, and Ash's in her pouch to give him later. Before she sat down beside him to catch her breath, while she waited for him to wake up. She would have carried him, but she was afraid to hurt him more and she didn't want to levitate him and then have him wake up while she was using her magic, that was something she had kept a close secret, locked in the deepest part of her heart. She did cast quick drying and warming charms on the three of them though. As well as casting some of the small few healing charms she knew of, on both them and the group of Spearow around them. Thankfully Ash didn't take long to wake up and Ash, Pikachu and Calla were greeted to the most amazing sight of a stunning golden-red bird flying into the distance, as a rainbow filled the blue sky.

Slowly, they pushed themselves up and Ash carried his Pikachu, as they began to walk the last of the short distance to Viridian City, with hope for the future in their hearts.


End file.
